Heart and Mind make Soulmates
by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream
Summary: Valentine comes back for Billy or Will as he is called now. Will is alone and sad, how will these two live happily.
1. Hi

Valentine's P.O.V.

It's been four years since I saw Billy or Will has I like to call him. I mean it's still short for his for his name and I told him it makes more sense since he has a strong will. Ever since I left I can't stop thinking about him. Every person I look at I see his face. My dreams are filled with nothing but him and something else that I wanted to do with him. Dreams rarely come true especially if your vampire or a gifted one like me. All vampires know of me and look to me for advice but in the end I don't care about anyone else anymore, I just care about him. I've kept tabs on him so I could know him how he's doing. He never speaks of me and it hurts to know that he's completely forgotten about me. He's always crying. His friends moved away and don't talk to him. His family worries a lot about him but Raven astonishes me to no end because she doing everything she knows how to do to try and cheer him up but it as an epic fail. I'm going to return to Dullsville and help him. I love him, no it more than love I think he's my soul mate and I'm going to be there with him even if he only wants me as friend. I'll take it.

Narrator's P.O.V.

Valentine packed few clothes and left in hurry to see Will hoping he could have at least a friend. Meanwhile, Billy or Will was alone in his room crying himself to sleep. The night and day passed through the two side of the earth and Will woke up and got a shower and cried and left for school.

Will's P.O.V.

School how I hate it so. No one likes me and I don't know why I suppose it's because I went Goth like my sister raven but something in me tells me there more but I can't say. The school day was hard. I dealt with the name-calling and the kids throwing things at me with an apathetic look on face just to make them think that I haven't noticed there existence. I get home and go to my room and cry but then my mom calls up to me and Raven "Both of you get down we have someone who will be staying with us for awhile!" and I walked and this I saw him.


	2. Fear and Passion

Will's P.O.V.

There he was standing tall in a complete black outfit. Pale skin and emerald green eyes with white hair. I knew who he was and I was afraid.

Valentine's P.O.V.

I see him and I'm happy but I can feel it. He's afraid of me why? I step closer to him and he backs back up. I feel like crying for some odd reason I suppose it because he obviously doesn't like me. Will runs up stairs to his room and I hear him crying I want him to be happy maybe I should just leave if I made him even more upset. Sure, I will die inside knowing I can never be with ever again but he'll be less sad without me right? I walk upstairs and enter his room where he is crying in a corner. "Will I'm sorry. I'll leave if that's what you want." I told him and I didn't realize how much pain was filled in my words. I honestly didn't want to go, though I must if I'm making him sad and afraid. I turn to leave and he call out softly where only I heard him "Valentine, don't go please don't leave me!" I rushed over to him and I hugged him and rocked him back and forth trying to calm him while saying "I'll be with you so long as you want me to." That is probly the only promise I can make because part of me knows he will eventually find another and tell me to go. Though as I held him and slowly rocked him back in forth I became hard as a rock and I looked down and saw that he was too. "Will?" I called with lust and love pure in my voice but before he could answer I kissed his neck and I loved my response. He moaned out my name "Valentine!" I wanted more and I could feel that he did too.


	3. Surprise

Valentine's Point of View

The kiss was strong and powerful and I sucked on his lip asking for entrance and he opened and which I happily tasted every part of his mouth. We kissed until we needed air. "Will…I…" I didn't know what to say to him.

Will's Point of View

Was this all really happening? "Valentine…don't leave me ever again!" I began to cry uncontrollably and he held me safe in arms. I love and fear him.

Valentine's Point of View

I held Will in arms and kissed his head. But then I sensed Raven and I moved up and helped Will. "Raven's coming." As soon as I said this he stood up and Raven walked in. "Valentine can I have a word with you? Please with bat wings?" she said and I just smiled and nodded. I hugged Will and told him to rest and I followed Raven to her room.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long for just a small bit but I couldn't think of anything else so please review .


	4. Talk and Lust

Valentine's Point of View

I followed Raven to her room. When I walked in her room was just as I remember but more dark and had painting of her and Alexander. "What are you trying to pull Valentine?" Raven nearly screamed in my face.

"I just want to make Will happy and nothing more." I truly did want him to be happy even if he asked for me to die; I would gladly give my life just to see him smile.

Raven just sighed and look tired. "Valentine, I just can't trust you. I mean, can you blame me: when considering all that have you done? You tried to take my brother and when you left he was never the same. Do you realize that for weeks he would scream his sleep and cry uncontrollably? He loves you without a doubt but life has been hard for him and he won't talk to any of us. I just fear that by you coming here that you may very well send him over the edge." She was crying by the time she finished and I left from where I was standing and wiped the tears away.

"Raven, I have no intentions to hurt him; I promise you that I will be there for him until he decides that I'm no longer needed." I frown as I realize the truth in my own words, there will be a time when I will no longer be needed and I will have to let him go.

Raven seems to smile a little and then she hugs me for a moment and lets go and say so sincere that I thought she knew the future "Valentine everything will turn out right, don't ask me how I know I just do now go to him."

I leave Raven's room and head straight to Will's room and then before I knew right as I opened the door a half naked Will pulls me in, shut the door, and kisses me. I gladly kissed him back. I don't know how but somehow we ended up on his bed and I was on top of him. I kissed him down to his neck and nipped not bite, I could feel his arousal pressing hard against my leg and my own arousal which my jeans were now unbearably tight. Though I was going to focus on his pleasure and so I pulled his erection out and rubbed it slowly. Yes I'm a tease.


	5. Authors Note: Poll

Check my Profile for poll information. It will determine which story is finshed and what order.

I am very busy and I would like to see at least one story finished. So please let me know which one you my reader want me to finsh.


	6. Mother's  The Biggest Cockblockers

Valentine's Point of View

I rubbed him slowly, the feel of his hard yet soft pulsating dick in my hand was incredible. I won't deny that has a guy, I myself have rubbed myself, but this was different and the face my precious Will made was heavenly. The moans he made was like the most beautiful music I ever heard. I kept rubbing him, feeling the precum oozing out by the gallons, the scent of his arousal fill my nose and I captured him a deep kiss. He moaned into the kiss and I gladly let my tongue slide into his mouth has his slide into my mine. I couldn't help but moan as well and he tasted just like he smelled and it only made my mouth water and my own aching need that much harder, the smell and taste of vanilla and cinnamon accompanied by the wonderful scent of his arousal, made me grind my need against him earning more moans from him.

"Vale…en….tine!" Will moaned my name through our kiss and it was so good to hear that. I broke the kiss and sucked on his neck leaving a very good hickey there. Will actually surprised me because he quickly flipped us over and now he was on top of me. He looks so happy and I know I am happy too. He kiss me and sucked on my neck and started to pull my shirt up and off has he moved his mouth lower and kissed my collarbone and then lower as sucked on my nipple and nipped.

Will moved lower and caressing every bit of muscle I have as he reached the hem of my jeans and then the moment was ruined when a knock was heard at the door and Will's mom saying "Boys, it's dinner time, so come down to eat before your food gets cold."

Will and I pulled apart and straightened out clothing out before we headed downstairs. As we went down I felt someone I knew was also around.

* * *

Alright due to the poll which I have checked, this story and one other will be completed first but the other will take even longer updating for that story I have been writing more often but once I give an extremely long chapter I make them all that way. This story hasn't had very many chapters and none have been long yet, so I might keep them short, so that way I can write the story faster. I'm deeply sorry for the long awaited update and a thousand pardons, please forgive me. Also, I have request for you my readers, besides reviewing please help out with a couple O.C.s. You see I need at least 3 O.C.s to help advance the story and the plot. Fill out the sheet below and paste in your review or message me.

* * *

Name: (First and Last)

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

History:

Race: (Human, Vampire, Half-Vampire, Werewolf, or Mage)

Friends: (Alright this where you tell me who you are friends with or who you want to be friends with later one)

Enemy: (Who are your Enemies?) (Note: Most of these enemies unless you submitted another O.C. will just be petty enemies like (Raven VS Trevor) they are petty enemies. So everyone has a real enemy but I'm not revealing that just yet.)

* * *

Here is an example of an O.C. that will be in the story.

Name: Casper Fox

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Personality: Calm, Wise, Gentle, Loving/Romantic, Dark, Cold, Misunderstood, Quiet, and Dreamer

Appearance: He's short with snow white skin and obsidian black hair, sapphire blue eyes, Shirt (Look up Mutsu from Sekirei and just see his shirt but you don't see his chest), black long pants, black dress shoes, a sapphire blue sash has a belt, and he has a long silver coat with a hood and no sleeves.

History: He was brought up in the ancient order of the Divine Guardians. He had magical power unlike any other. He always moved around a lot learning and never really got a chance to make any friends. He became friends with Valentine Maxwell one day and they still kept in touch spracticaly but he became quite attached to his only friend. Several horrible events occurred through his past that have had a permanent and everlasting effects on his mental and emotional stability.

Race: (Human, Vampire, Half-Vampire, Werewolf, or Mage) Mage

Friends: (Alright this where you tell me who you are friends with or who you want to be friends with later one) Valentine = Currently, Will = Later, ? = Not sure who else might be part of it.

Enemy: (Who are your Enemies?) ? = This is a surprize for everyone for he has no petty enemies and only big ones that will be everyone's enemy.


	7. Mystery and Fear Part One

Casper's Point of View

I wonder how Valentine is doing? I have followed his dream to this place. I wonder what could be here that drove him to come this place? The only clue I have is something about Will. Is it a magic reference? Or id it more likely to be a person? If it is a person, why is this person so important? Is this person a threat to Valentine and he decided to deal with this person himself? Or is this person family? Friend? Lover? I have no idea. But I will find out. I won't loose my only friend to some enemy and if this "Will" person is a family member, friend, or lover then they better be nice to Valentine; otherwise there be a fate far worse than death on the way.

* * *

Will's Point of View

I can't believe this all happened. I hope that when I awake it will all be just a be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. After all, I'm not one to just to force myself onto someone and let them have there way with me under any circumstannce and it is highly unmoral to do so. Sure I have a changed a lot since I knew and saw Valentine last but this I know I would never change in or did I? please if I did somehow change due to the flow of horomones that occurur in teenagers with extreme amounts of pentup sexual fustration, let Valentine understand that we have to take this slow. I will not have him just come into my life and then rip my soul out again by leaving me behind again.

* * *

Narrorater's Point of View

Will and Valentine sat down at the table for dinner and at the their food quietly while answering some some small questions about how their day or more like night has been so far. Raven left to see Alexander for they had a date and before Raven left she smiled at Valentine and Will. The boys when finished ran quickly back up the stairs to Will's room.

Valentine's Point of View

The moment I shut the door and turned to face Will, his eyes looked at me as though I was sin. I hoped I was justing imagining things but then he said in the most heartless of tones "Valentine, we need to talk." I knew he was going to say this soon but why now? Why does this hurt so much? Do the gods hate me so much? I will not cry. I will not cry before him and let him see how much this hurts me. I will accept what he does as my fate for the pain I have caused him in the past years that have left scars across his heart and mind.

* * *

Will that's the short chapter 6 officially. As per usual please review and thanks for reading. Also I still have the character sheet on this incase you wish to have an O.C. in the story,

* * *

Name: (First and Last)

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

History:

Race: (Human, Vampire, Half-Vampire, Werewolf, or Mage)

Friends: (Alright this where you tell me who you are friends with or who you want to be friends with later one)

Enemy: (Who are your Enemies?) (Note: Most of these enemies unless you submitted another O.C. will just be petty enemies like (Raven VS Trevor) they are petty enemies. So everyone has a real enemy but I'm not revealing that just yet.)


	8. Author's Note - Please Read

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ!**

Alright, I'm deeply sorry for the delay. I thought I would updating sooner but alas, I'm afraid life is getting in my way of writing. Drama will never leave and when I believe it to start to settle down to focus on my writing it boils over again. Suffice to say I won't be updating for a long while.

Note: I've not forgotten my stories and fully intended to finish them, though I have no idea when that might be. It should also be said every story I have, has been worked on, on and off, due to drama and the curse of all writers (WRITER'S BLOCK).

Has for the following stories I will give you a clue as to how far along they are and a short reason to what inspired me for it.

* * *

"Night and Day: Where the Blood Flows" = Naruto

Summary: What would happen if the bloodlines of all the nations gathered together to form a new nation? Prepare yourself for a tale like no other, but watch as Naruto, Female Haku, and a couple of O.C.s change the world to end the fear of not just the Tailed Beasts but of the Kekkei-genkais so many wield. Though what forces will stand in their way? Who is to say? Rated M for later chapters.

Status: I have the early prologue done and almost done with the official chapter one.

Reason / Inspiration - I started this because I had idea for new village where everyone who has bloodline or tailed beast inside of them can live peacefully. The idea stayed in my head until I found other stories that gave me more thoughts on it and then here it is.

* * *

"Heart and Mind make Soulmates " = Vampire Kisses

Summary: Valentine comes back for Billy or Will as he is called now. Will is alone and sad, how will thses two live happily?

Status: Working on my first ever full blow Slash Lemon and this chapter is prooveing to be more difficult to write and it is also at 7 pages.

Reason / Inspiration - To be perfectly honest, I didn't start this story, it was a cousion of my who used my account so her parents who question her about anything, though as a little deal I made with her, I am no taking over it and if need be give make to her. So in a way this is a challenge for me in general to write.

Beta: I request a Beta for this story and I would also like someone to give me honest advice on the story outside of editing. If anyone wants to be it, let me know in a Private Message please.

* * *

"Toshrio's Moon and Momo's Sun Comes One " = Bleach

Summary: I am sorry but I suck at this part. There will lots of lemons and limes in every chapter.

Status: The latest chapter is not coming quickly has I would like. It seems as though I lost my muse for this story altogether.

Reason / Inspiration - I love the pairing and I have read some many hitsuhina lemon one-shot challenges and so I decided to make my own but actually have a plot in each chapter.

"Hera's Final Act " = Greek Mythology

Summary: Hera has finally left Zeus. She has long since accepted that she was a mistake. Zeus discovers how much he actually needs her and thus the story will change as is goes.

Status: the current chapter I'm working on is only half done, fore I'm trying to lengthen them and it seems as though I hit a block.

Reason / Inspiration - I love Greek mythology and I had interesting dream on the possible reality life of Hera. So I went with it.

Beta: I request a Beta for this story as well if anyone wants to be it, let me know in a Private Message please.

* * *

"Pureblood's Lust " = Vampire Knight

Summary: Haruka and Juri have to leave their home…will they make it through their brother Rido's wrath?…Lemons coming soon!…Haruka x Juri… death to Rido… a little bit of Kaname x Yuki… read to find out more…

Status: I have maybe two pages in for the current chapter but it is hard because I keep loosening where I was heading with it.

Reason / Inspiration - I got addicted with Vampire Knight and I wanted to my spin on the past of Haruka and Juri.

* * *

**Alright, now those are my published stories that I'm still working on and just so you all know I'M NOT ABANDING THESE STORIES AND FULLY INTEND TO FINISH THEM, I REPEAT I FULLY INTEND TO FINISH THEM.**

**Once again I'm sorry for all the delays.**


End file.
